galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
RM Squadron
RM Squadron, Also known as the Rishi Moon Squadron was a squad that helped re-build the Rishi Moon Station after it was blown up in 22.BBY by Clone Trooper Hevy. RM Squadron took 2 years to finally finished re-building the Station. RIshi Moon Squadron found Cutup just alive in the worm that ate him during his escape when the Station was first attacked. RM squad left Rishi after the second battle took the rebuilt station, but were called back again to protect it. Second Battle of the Rishi Moon Station After the Battle of Kashyyyk ARC-8448, ARC-7567 and ARC-27-5555 got a report from the Rishi Moon station that they were under attack again. Fives as began his journey there did he see the mission as an honour, but also as sorrow. Rex that was good friend with ARC-2224 wanted him to follow like old times, and so they did. Costin Jr, Rex, Fives and Cody went to their Gunship and drove away to Rishi Moon. When they arrived a massive unit of Commando Droids come against them and in that moment did Scar appear. He used his Z-6 and blasted down all the droids and then said: "Good that you came! We're in serious trouble...". Costin Jr and the rest did follow Scar to the inner station and there they found five other men. Scar was representing his follow men: "This is Blix, Dahu, Gnop and there's Cutup and at last Sergeant Appo!". "Appo is a member of the 501st here on duty for the RM squad." said Scar. Fives then said "I know. I worked with him on Umbara. So I am not as stupid as I look." Secret Revealed Fives, Cutup and Scar began to talk about their adventures while Costin Jr, Rex and Cody talked with the rest about the situation. Then Costin Jr and Appo began to talk: "So, what's the situation here?", "We are under attack and I guest that the separatists is getting closer the, you know... The Thing...", then Rex filled in: "What thing?", "Oh... You haven't heard? We have a special code, but we don't know what it means! But they want it!" Costin Jr said then: "Show me the code!", "Yes, Sir!". Costin Jr and Appo went in to the arms room there he picked up a reg manual and gives it to Jr, then he starts to whisper: "oh my god! It's order 66!", "pardon?". Jr was then raising his head from the reg manual and said: It's the damn Order 66!", "what's that?" Jr explained that the code is very dangerous for all clones, that this code could turn all clones to the Dark Side. Appo was then shocked and said: "But what are we going to do with it?" Then he took back the Reg Manual. Costin Jr looked at him and said: "We bring it to the Jedi Council, then they can cancel the order... And we are free!", "Not so fast, Jr! It's still my code! And if you want it, then you help us destroy those Clankers, then you get the code! Understood?". Jr looked angry on Appo, but he understood that that was the only way to get the code. "No tricks Appo. Skywalker isn't here to help you now." Appo nodded. The Defence They went back to Rex and the rest. Costin Jr did then say: "who's the best shooter here?", then Dahu said: "that must be Gnop, he's like the lonely wolf here! Haha!". Gnop raised up and said: "what am I going to do? I mean... Sir!". Costin Jr said: "you and Dahu needs to go to the south gate and protect the station from there! And... Scar and Cody, you take the left gate! Rex and Blix you take right gate! Fives and Cutup takes north gate. Me and Appo stays here to protect the code!" Everyone did as Costin said and went to their positions. Rex and Blix was almost not talking because Blix was a little bit shy. Dahu was talking like nobody else and that made Gnop frustrated. Cutup and Fives talked like never before and Scar and Cody was just very concentrate. Then did the Commando Droids including someone they didn't want to see, Asajj Ventress! Scar started with his Z-6 and destroyed some Clankers, but that didn't really work. They needed to surrender and went back in to the station there Costin Jr and Appo were. Same happen to Fives and Cutup and even Blix and Rex. Big Losses But Gnop and Dahu thought they could make it but Dahu for once started to think seriously and went back into the station, while Gnop killed around thirteen droids before he got sliced by Ventress. Now when the station was surrounded by droids was the only thing to do, Fight! Costin Jr, Blix, Dahu and Cody went toward one way while Rex, Fives, Cutup and Scar went another way. Appo was sent to the arms room to only protect the code. Asajj Ventress was directly looking for the code while the droids was just wanted to kill the clones and blow up the station. Costin Jr was then sending Cody and Dahu to fix so the light turns off. They took the order from Jr and left. Blix and Jr was hiding in the Pipe system. In the other group did Rex, Fives, Cutup and Scar stay together they was sadly under attack by some Commando's and the quickest thing Rex could find out was to go in to the Control Room and close the door, and that was what they did. But sadly did the door not close so someone needed to close it from outside. Rex was just going to close it but then Scar came and pushed in Rex and said: "take this story with you! Remember me, brothers!" Then he closed the door. He tried with his life to kill the droids but failed, he got shot down. Rex, Fives and Cutup knew what had happen to him and they was now just sitting there, inside and couldn't leave the room. Lights Down- End of battle Dahu and Cody were working on the lights but couldn't really turn the lights off. Then Dahu just said: "just blow it! Like this!" Then he shot the light system head control and the whole building went black. Jr and Blix then turned on the Night Vision and went out to the room there they were. The droids couldn't see in darkness so Jr and Blix used the dark to their advantage. They killed a lot of droids but Ventress was still out there. She was walking toward the arms room and of course she opened it and there was Appo, he just said: Shit!" Then he in the dark threw out the reg manual but of course did Ventress hear the slide on the floor. She ignited her Lightsaber and stabbed him in his stomach. He was still alive but he knew he would die so he picked up his blaster and shot at Ventess. Ventress picked up the reg manual and left because the hire mission was done. Dahu and Cody went to go back to Blix and Costin Jr but when they walked did a unit of droids come and this time it was a Commando Commander Droid that picked up a grenade and threw it at Cody and he was blown up in the moved out of the way in time. Dahu was very shocked. He ran fast and the commando droids were following, and after awhile did both Blix and Jr come and help, they destroyed all the droids and Dahu was saved. Blix, Dahu and Jr was running toward the Arms Room and there they found Appo injured and the Reg Manual was gone. The only thing they could do was to find Rex, Fives and Cutup and leave the Rishi Moon so they could follow Ventress that was going to Yavin But what Ventress didn't know the reg manual was a fake (Either did the clones). They ran around to almost every room and til an end did they found them and together they left the moon with the Gunship they came with. They went back to Coruscant and told Obi-Wan Kenobi everything so he went to Yavin so he could take the code from Ventess. Cutup, Blix and Dahu later joined Golden Squad. Category:Clones